Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, to a mobile device and an antenna structure therein.
Description of the Related Art
With advancements in mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy user demand, mobile devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
In order to improve their appearance, designers often incorporate metal elements into mobile devices. However, the newly added metal elements tend to negatively affect the antennas used for wireless communication in mobile devices, thereby degrading the overall communication quality of the mobile devices. As a result, there is a need to propose a mobile device with a novel antenna structure, so as to overcome the problems of the prior art.